It's Disgusting
by Hanyuu-Bunny
Summary: Think of Disgusting by Kesha while reading this
1. He's Disgusting

Hinata sighed as she listened to Disgusting by Kesha on her Ipod. She had been captured by the Akatsuki and all she had was her Ipod. She hates the fact that she's always ignored and how much she

loves _him_.It's getting on her last nerves!Good thing Deidara isn't here. He's the loudest one in the Akatsuki ever since Kakuzu took out Hidan's voice box. Her best friends here are Sasori, Konan, Itachi,

and Zetsu. She doesn't know what they do all day, but their not as annoying as the others.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Hello Hinata. " I looked up surpised to see Sasori. " H-hi Sasori-s-san. " I said. He smiled at me. Then he pulled out a paper that said, " Sasori's Mission: Hinata. " I was confused. " What does that mean

Sasori-kun? " I asked. " It means- WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY KUN? " " MMMMM- " He sighed as I tried to explain. " Forget it. " He got up to leave. " Wait!"He turned back around. " Hm? " " I really do want to

stay here Sasori-san. " " Why? " he asked." Be-because I think of y-you, Konan, Itachi, and Zestu as m-m-my best f-friends. " His eyebrow raised. " Why is that?... " He asked. " Because everyone else is

so loud and annoying. " I saw he was shocked. " You didn't stutter. " He smiled. " I-i know. " He laughed. After Sasori left, I fell asleep. All I could dream about was him. He's such a cute bad boy. I love

him...Gah! I have to stop saying that! It's so gross! Speaking of gross, he's also a stupid pervert. See what I mean? This is confusing.

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I was sitting on her bed watching her sleep. After a couple of hours of talking to leader-sama about my mission, I came back to watch her. I still need an idea for that! While I was thinking, I heard a

" Hidan-kun..." Then I made a face. EH? SHE LIKES HIDAN? I gasped then grinned evily. Heh, I know what I should do for my mission.


	2. He's Back

**Sasori's P.O.V**

When she woke up she saw my evil grin still on my face. She looked at the closet, then ran inside. I knocked on the door. " Hinata! If you want to join, you should listen to what I'm saying! " She slightly

opened the door. " Y-yes? " she said. " I want you to kiss and confess to you-know-who. " " W-WHAT? " I shook my head. " Do you want me to make it worse? " I asked. " N-no! " she said quickly. " As

soon as your done thinking about how you should do this you better start soon. " She looked confused. " Why? " she asked. " Because he just got back from his mission. " I said smiling. She blushed a

little. " O-ok... " she said sadly. Then I left.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I laughed a little. It's either Hidan, or Kakuzu that she likes...HIDAN! Then Sasori opened the door. He looked at me blankly. " You heard that whole thing didn't you? " he asked. I nodded happily.

" Baka. " Then he walked away. Then my whole face turned red. " I KNOW YOU ARE! " I sad angrily.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Oh no he's back... " I whispered. Then _him_ and Deidara came in my room. " Hey Hina-chan! " waved Deidara. " Hi... " I said angrily staring at _him_. " What the heck are you staring at me for teme? " I

turned around blushing. " How come everytime your by Hidan you don't stutter? " Deidara asked sitting on my bed. " I'll tell you later. " I told him. Then I ran back in my closet. I turned red. He's so hot!

But freaking annoying. HERE WE GO AGAIN. I left the closet to find Hidan going through my stuff. " Hidan! " I yelled. " Yes? " he answered."STOP GOING THROUGH MY STUFF! " I screamed. " I don't see

why your so nice. " I voilently threw my shoe at him. " STOP! " he turned to Deidara." See what I mean? " Deidara nodded. " WELL, FORGET YOU THEN DEIDARA! " I stomped out of my room.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

" Hinata's these days... " I shook my head. Deidara laughed. " Come on He/she let's bother her some more. " I said walking out the door. " Ok, what ever you say. " he sung. I turned around." What

was that for He/she? " " Oh nothing..." He smiled. I turned back around. " HidaHina! " he whispered. " DEIDAAAAARRRAAAAA! " I yelled as I chased him.


	3. Money Stealing Idiot

The next day Hinata woke up early because of the annoying screaming coming from Hidan's room. Hinata sighed. _" Why can't Hidan-kun be quiet? " _She thought.

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" HIDAN _I KNOW_ THAT YOU DID NOT STEAL MY MONEY IN ORDER TO GET KAKUZU TO PUT YOUR DAMN VOICE BACK! " I heard Konan yell. " I DID NOT STEAL IT! I BORROWED YOUR IT! THERE'S A

DIFFERENCE! " I heard a loud crash and some running. " _KAKUZU YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY FROM ME! " _I heard Konan's voice get louder and angrier. " I'm glad I woke up late. " I sat up in

my bed. Then Hidan came into the room _shirtless_. I blushed. " Hi-Hidan-kun. " I whispered. Hidan sat on the bed and hugged me. " Hey. " He said angrily. I smiled. " A-are you ok? " I asked him. I felt him

smirk. Uh-oh. " Konan-chan's mad at me because I took her money to get my voice back. B-but you know what can help? " He looked up at me innocently. " N-no. " I shook my head. " You can. " He

whispered. " Now go! " He pulled me out of the bed and pushed me towards the door. " But Hidan! " I shouted. " No buts! " He pushed me one more time. This time I was outside of the door with it

closed shut. I sighed . _If I were Konan, where would I be?_I thought. _Pein's room._ I calmed myslef and walked down the hall. Pein is _very _weird. He probaly _doesn't_ want me in his room. But what if I upset

Hidan-kun? I sighed again. This is no time to fight with myslef.

I decided not to go into Pein's room. Instead I'll do this, " KONAN! " I shouted. " WHAT! " she screamed back. I thought of the place that her voice came from. The living room. I walked into the living

room." Konan-chan? " I looked around the room. When I found her, she was stomping on Kakuzu's back. I jumped back scared. I wonder how she's gonna feel when I tell her this! " Konan-chanHidan-

kunwantsyoutostopbeingmadathim! " I told her. She stopped stomping on his back. " Hidan-kun huh?... Don't worry, I'll stop annoying your man. " I turned a dark red. _MY M-MAN? _" Konan! " I screamed

after her. She giggled. " See ya Hinata. " She walked out of the room happily.

* * *

When I got back to my room, Hidan was on my bed asleep. I _had _to wake him up. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. I blushed a bit. " Hidan-kun! Hidan-kun! " I shook him. " What. " he said darkly.

He looked up to see my face. " Oh. " he sat up. "Hidan-kun. " He pulled my arm down so my face was close to his. My face turned a dark red again. " Yes? " he asked. " K-K-Konan-ch-chan said she'll st-

stop. " He kissed me on the cheek. " Good. "

* * *

I waited till he left the room. When he did, I grabbed my pillow and held it like a teddy bear. " Hidan-kun.. " I whispered.


	4. Another Day

**Hinata's P.O.V**

' I decided that I was still mad at Konan for what she did. It wasn't fair! How dare she call _Hidan_, out of all people, my man! I would rather be with Zetsu.' I was in my room. Trying to clean up the mess Tobi made the other day. He made

my clothes explode, and when I came in he was playing in them with Kisame raking it up.

_FLASHBACK_

_BOOOM! Hinata gasped. ' What was that? ' She ran into her room seeing if everything was okay. __Sadly, it wasn't. Everywhere she looked, all she saw was shirts, and jeans all over the floor. " __WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE! " Tobi popped out of a pile in _

_the corner. " Tobi's gonna make a __snowman! " Hinata looked confused. ' What? ' Then she looked at a Kisame in overalls with a rake __in his hand. " Well, you see we got a little problem. Tobi here thought it would be alright to make a __pile of your _

_stuff,and call it his. " He said in an accent. Hinata closed the door and went into the __kitchen. " Ugh, I need some coffee. "_

_END FLASHBACK_

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" Hello. " I heard a calm voice behind me. I didn't know who it was, but they sure did sound similar to Itachi. When I turned around, it was Hidan. He played in my hair as I picked up the thousands of clothes on the floor. I _really _liked that. I

almost fell in the pile in front of me. " P-Please stop Hidan-kun. " He turned me around and pulled me close. " But why? " My face turned a bright red at that.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

' It was fun to annoy Hinata. I heard a lot of rumours around the base that she liked me. Konan told me that she freaked out when she said that I was her man.' I watched her as she picked up her clothes. I smirked. ' I have an idea!~ ' I

fell on top of the pile, and got comfortable. " HIDAN GET YOUR- " I covered her mouth. " Bad girl!Stealing my style! " I tired not to laugh when she got angry. She yelled at me around a thousand times about how I should get up, but I

wasn't listening. I was just staring at her-

**Hinata's P.O.V**

" With the stupidest, goofiest smile ever! " I got even angrier when he burst out laughing when I finished. Did he think I was playing? " HIDAN! " That time when I screamed, I scared him. Making the pile move, which made me lose

balance and fallon top of him. I blushed a dark red. ' I'm...on top of...Hidan. ' " AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! " He pushed me off of him. " What is wrong with you! " he screamed. I put my hands on my face. " I'm sorry..." I heard him

sigh. Then I felt him hug me. " It's alright." I smiled as he put his head on my shoulder. ' LOVING THIS! ' I put my head up when I heard laughing from the door. It was Konan. She was watching us that whole time." What a cute couple! I

can't wait to tell the other members that were going to have _twelve _people living here! The guys will probably love a new little person! " I saw Hidan go insane. His face was turning red with anger." KONAN SHE IS JUST A FRIEND! I DO 

_NOT _LIKE HER LIKE THAT! " I smiled at Hidan. ' At least he agrees with me. She laughed a little more. " Okay, okay, I'll leave you two alone." Then she left. Hidan put his head back on myshoulder. " She's so annoying sometimes. " I

nodded my head and got comfortable too. " Yeah."

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I was really starting to think about Hinata. ' Deidara told me that Sasori said that she has to kiss me in order to join.' I smiled. ' Maybe I will enjoy that.'

**Sasori's P.O.V**

It's been a while since I seen Hinata. I think I gave her enough time to do what I asked. I was walking down the hallway and opened the door. My eye's widened when I saw what was on the floor. " I see your enjoying that. " I said.

Hinata jumped up. Her eye's were wide. " N-no I wasn't! " I patted her head. " Of course you weren't." I looked at Hidan who was looking angry at me for interrupting. " I see you were. " He got up and put a arm around her shoulder. " Of

course I was, can't a guy hang out with his friend? " ( no )Hinata was smiling and blushing. She wasn't looking at me, or anything else though. Just the floor. " Hinata. " She looked up at me. " Did you do what I asked? " She started

panicking. " I-I'M SORRY! " I slapped my head. " Well, " I smiled. " You have to do this by tomorrow. If not, you will be killed. " I got scared. " K-killed? " My smile got wider. " Of course. Do you think we'll send you back to your village

knowing anything about us? Or..." I thought. " You can get your memory erased. " I scratched my head. " Even though you won't remember anything about your past before this either. " She was about to yell at me, but I

interrupted. " So which one would _you _choose? " I saw Hidan start to worry. He held her close in a tight hug. " Sasori get out. " I grinned. " Whatever you say. "


End file.
